


И мотыльки желают чего-то

by Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Coda, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Та пропущенная сцена, которая точно должна была быть в каноне.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro, Ватануки Кимихиро/Шизука Доумеки
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	И мотыльки желают чего-то

**Author's Note:**

> Название — из хайку Хиджикаты Тоширо, целиком звучит так: 
> 
> И мотыльки,  
> Что сгорают на свечке,  
> Желают чего-то... 
> 
> Перевод [отсюда](http://www.diary.ru/~fushigi-dono/p165291724.htm?oam).

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сходил кое-куда за оплатой, — сказал Ватануки, пропустив обычное своё «входи-через-чёртову-парадную-дверь». 

Он сидел на краю энгавы, свесив ноги, и смотрел перед собой. На Доумеки он даже не взглянул, продолжив наблюдать за чем-то видимым ему одному. 

Доумеки поставил пакеты на деревянный настил (звонко стукнулись друг о друга три бутылки лагера) и повернулся туда, куда смотрел Ватануки: на весеннюю молодую траву, кусты и деревья, посыпанные гравием садовые дорожки. С прошлого его визита ровным счётом ничего не изменилось. 

Смеркалось, Доумеки целый день провёл на ногах и больше всего хотел выпить и помолчать, наслаждаясь спокойствием и тишиной. Вместо этого он прошёлся вдоль энгавы, встал перед Ватануки, перегородив ему обзор, и спросил: 

— Куда? 

Ватануки поднял глаза — они у него были сонными, с поволокой, и родной синий, и карий неродной. Теперь у него часто были такие глаза, будто он блуждал по снам бодрствуя, но Доумеки понятия не имел, что с этим делать, и не знал, нужно ли это вообще. 

Ватануки протянул ему клочок бумаги с нацарапанным адресом. Доумеки вытащил телефон, чтобы вбить адрес в карты. 

— Туда можешь ехать на чём хочешь, а обратно пешком.   
— Это почти десять километров.   
— Ага, — без особых эмоций согласился Ватануки. 

Он наконец выпрямил ноги и потянулся — как животное, которое долго лежало в одной позе и решило перевернуться во сне. Стояла ранняя прохладная весна, на Ватануки был только расписанный журавлями синий шёлковый халат, но он явно не мёрз. Глядя на его босые ступни, Доумеки невольно поёжился. 

— Когда найдёшь, — сказал Ватануки и протянул руку. Доумеки подставил ладонь, и на неё упал бархатный красный мешочек на серебряной цепочке, — положи сюда и повесь себе на шею.   
— Что это будет?  
— Откуда я знаю?   
— Вдруг оно не влезет. 

Ватануки закатил глаза, но всё равно получилось как-то натужно, неестественно. 

— Обратно иди пешком, — повторил он, и Доумеки ответил:   
— Я хочу кабаяки. 

Он ждал препирательств, возмущений или хотя бы «Ты бредишь? Сейчас весна!», но Ватануки молча кивнул и уставился на пустующий сумеречный сад. 

Что-то было неправильно, и Доумеки хотел остаться, но не находил причин. Помедлив с полминуты, он всё же двинулся наружу, а выйдя, испугался вдруг, что никогда не сможет вернуться. 

Магазин никуда не делся. Полумесяц на его крыше сиял на фоне тускнеющего неба, как нарисованный тушью в несколько ленивых росчерков. 

Доумеки понимал, что однажды обернётся и увидит пустырь, как в школе много лет назад, некошеную траву и кривой деревянный забор, и не найдёт ни единого следа Ватануки и, может, забудет о нём навсегда. 

Он всегда был немного готов к этому, и немного этого боялся, и ощущал лёгкое головокружение от одной только мысли, что одним утром может открыть глаза и не вспомнить ни единого проведённого здесь часа. Эти ощущения были с ним постоянно, они сопровождали его, как призрачная свора каи-кэн сопровождает охотника, неотступные и привычные настолько, что их перестаёшь замечать. 

Тревога колола его иногда, напоминая о себе, но быстро отступала и не навязывалась. К ней Доумеки привык, как привыкают к невольным спутникам. 

До нужного места Доумеки добрался меньше чем за час — уже стемнело, выглянула луна. Шагая по вымощенной улочке вдали от шумного центра, он думал о том, что скоро наступит полнолуние, а в полнолуние демоны наглеют сильнее, чем в иные ночи. Теперь им не хватало храбрости соваться в магазин, но всё же. 

В полнолуние лучше было заночевать там. 

Остановил его шум машин. Доумеки сверился с адресом и понял, что нужный ему дом сравняли с землёй: экскаваторы и самосвалы заканчивали работу под ослепительным светом прожекторов, перекрикивались рабочие, кто-то поправлял натянутую ленту. На ней Доумеки разобрал: «Работает полиция. Не пересекать». 

Он отошёл к зевакам, которые следили за раскопками с почтительного расстояния. Среди них были журналисты. Доумеки собирался спросить, что происходит, но передумал и открыл вместо этого новости на смартфоне. Через пару минут он выяснил, что здесь когда-то был магазин, и сегодня под этим магазином нашли человеческие останки. 

Всё стало на свои места. Доумеки успокоился и приготовился ждать, пока рабочие уедут, и пока полиция натянет новые ленты. Несколько полицейских остались дежурить, чтобы праздные не вытаптывали место преступления. Зеваки разошлись. Последними ушли журналисты, понявшие, что сегодня ничего интересного больше не случится. 

Доумеки вышел из тени и неторопливо прошёлся мимо лент под пристальными взорами полицейских. Он быстро нашёл то, за чем пришёл: между камней мостовой остро блеснуло что-то серебряное — небольшая монетка, настолько обкатанная пальцами и кошельками, что рельеф на ней почти исчез. Доумеки поднял её и различил силуэт свернувшегося дракона. 

Он не знал, той ли была монета, но догадывался, что той. Пальцы легонько покалывало, словно он отлежал их ночью, кончики горели. Доумеки прищурился, закрыв левый глаз, и заметил лёгкую фиолетовую ауру. 

Она исчезла почти моментально. Доумеки дёрнул уголком рта, сунул монетку в мешочек и надел цепочку себе на шею. 

Теперь ему предстояло идти пешком. Погода была приятная — запрокинув голову, Доумеки взглянул на луну. Здесь, в городе, звёзд почти не было видно, и луна висела на небе в одиночестве — огромная, жёлтая, с бледным гало: предвестница парада духов.

* * *

На обратном пути у Доумеки разрядился телефон, и он пошёл по памяти, мимо спящих домов и горящих фонарей, закрытых витрин и одиноких путников. С этой частью города он не был хорошо знаком, но понимал, что не заблудился бы даже в совсем незнакомом районе. 

Он не заблудился бы, потому что его послал хозяин магазина желаний. Доумеки не умел видеть духов, но у него была прекрасная интуиция, и он чувствовал, что магия магазина протянулась через весь город. Ватануки не мог никуда пойти, но он всё видел и всё знал.

Он знал и насчёт монетки, просто почему-то не сказал. Доумеки не злился. 

Дороги привели бы его туда, куда он должен был прийти. Если бы в Доумеки было немного больше запала, он поплутал бы просто чтобы убедиться, но запала в нём не было, зато веры хватало с лихвой. Он неторопливо шёл, не глядя на указатели. Мешочек с монетой грел его грудь. 

Когда он добрался до магазина, снова стояли сумерки, только теперь утренние. В саду пели невидимые птицы, и трава, по которой Доумеки шёл, промочила ему ноги росой. 

Ватануки сидел там же, где Доумеки его оставил: под фонарём на краю энгавы, прислонившись боком к опоре. Рядом стояла початая бутылка сливового вина, два бокала и закутанная в плед коробка, от курительной трубки шёл дымок. Под глазами Ватануки пролегли тёмные тени, незаметные в тёплых вечерних сумерках, но заметные в холодных утренних. 

Доумеки молча снял с шеи мешочек и отдал его Ватануки, который вынул монету и поднёс её к свету, чтобы рассмотреть. Он держал её самыми краешками пальцев, будто она была раскалённой. 

— В «Гарри Поттере» магия приносит пользу, — сказал Доумеки просто для того, чтобы позлить. Он сел на ступени и принялся разматывать плед. Внутри был лакированный деревянный ларец с кабаяки, как он и думал. — Они могли разогреть еду заклинанием.   
— Действительно, — проворчал Ватануки, — куда мне против сказок о Гарри Поттере. 

Он сунул монету обратно в мешок и подержал его в руках несколько секунд. На бархатистой поверхности вспыхнули иероглифы, но Доумеки не успел их разобрать: они потухли так же быстро, как появились. 

— И я могу разогреть еду магией, — заметил Ватануки, убирая мешок в карман, — просто ты за это не расплатишься. 

Теперь Ватануки смотрел на него странным, почти ехидным взглядом. Он выпил вина, но есть не стал. Доумеки заметил, что скулы его ещё сильнее заострились, он выглядел до нездорового худым. 

— Очень вкусно, — сказал Доумеки. — Бери.   
— Всякий раз поражаюсь, как нахально ты предлагаешь мне мою же еду, — ухмыльнулся Ватануки, но сдвинулся только для того, чтобы взять с блюдца трубку. — Ты был в университете?   
— Да. Привезли несколько коробок антиквариата. Мы разбирали.   
— Что-нибудь интересное?   
— Для этнолога — да. — Доумеки поднял взгляд и задержал его, пока Ватануки не моргнул. — Для тебя — не знаю. Я ведь не вижу.  
— Увидишь, если захочешь, — ответил Ватануки, выдохнув дым. От него исходил незнакомый сладковатый запах. — Сегодня видел, да? 

Он сел, скрестил ноги и облокотился на колени. Ворот его халата сполз, обнажив плечо и ключицу. 

Доумеки неохотно отвёл глаза, думая о том, что Ватануки придётся заново учиться манерам после того, как ведьма его отпустит; придётся снова носить то, что подобается, а не то, что хочется. Вслух он ничего не сказал, молча разлив вино по бокалам. 

— Сколько ты мне позволил, — ответил наконец Доумеки. — У монеты была неприятная аура. 

Ватануки поднял руку. Цепочка мешка несколько раз обмоталась вокруг его запястья. Вынув монету, он зажал её между большим и указательным пальцами и поднял на уровень глаз Доумеки. 

— А теперь? 

Доумеки прищурился. Сосредоточившись, он увидел, что грязно-фиолетовый ореол сменил оттенок, став розовым. 

— Теперь лучше, — сказал он, и Ватануки удовлетворенно кивнул.   
— Ты её очистил, пока нёс сюда. Кабаяки — твоя плата. 

Доумеки протянул ему бокал и замер, дожидаясь ответа. Раньше Ватануки рассказывал легко и без лишней таинственности, но чем дольше находился здесь, тем ленивее становились его объяснения. 

— Эта серебряная иена приносит удачу в любви, — пояснил Ватануки, взяв бокал кончиками пальцев. Он задумчиво смотрел на вино и обращался будто бы к нему. — Но её хозяйка была так несчастна, что со временем невольно прокляла монету.   
— Это её тело нашли под магазином?   
— Да. Она пришла ко мне с желанием. Ей надоело одиночество — она хотела, чтобы её нашли и упокоили. Кажется, она умерла в восемьдесят шестом. Какой сейчас год? 

Доумеки промолчал, потому что на самом деле Ватануки не хотел этого знать. Он легко выяснил бы сам: каким бы невероятным парадоксом ни был магазин, здесь имелись телефон, интернет, телевизор и обожаемая Моконой «Плейстейшен». Просто Ватануки предпочитал их игнорировать, зависнув вне времени и пространства. 

— Она приехала из Хоккайдо, — рассказал Ватануки, — по приглашению одного молодого человека. На самом деле он не хотел, чтобы она оставалась жить с ним, и бросил её. Она оказалась совсем одна, бедняжка, с разбитым сердцем. Её горечь начала травить монету. Знаешь, к чему это привело?   
— К чему?   
— Удача иены обернулась полной противоположностью и привлекла серийного убийцу.   
— Он убил её?   
— Нет, сводил в ресторан, а умерла она от того, что ей на голову упал кирпич. Конечно, он её убил, идиот. 

Ватануки не выглядел расстроенным. Доумеки вообще забыл, когда в последний раз видел его расстроенным, и начинал подозревать, что Ватануки был расстроен всегда, а Доумеки просто забыл, что раньше он бывал другим. 

Должно быть, когда постоянно сталкиваешься с призраками, перестаёшь беспокоиться из-за жизни, в особенности — из-за своей собственной. В этом Ватануки был похож на Харуку. 

— И что случилось дальше? — спросил Доумеки.   
— Серийный убийца признался в том, что убил её и закопал тело в подвале. 

Ватануки постучал трубкой по краю блюдца, очищая чашу от пепла, и щипцами насыпал свежего табака. Он действовал спокойно и отрешённо, доведёнными до автоматизма движениями. Доумеки смотрел, отпивая сливовое вино. Интересно, подумал он, мог ли хозяин магазина сделать с собой что-то плохое? Мог ли заморить себя голодом или довести до смерти? Мог ли повеситься, мог ли перерезать вены? 

Магазин сам вредил по одному ему известным алгоритмам, но никогда не слишком сильно (и не слишком слабо), всегда ровно настолько, насколько его жертва оплошала. 

Человеческая жизнь ничтожна, припомнил он чьи-то слова. Ей даже нельзя расплатиться за желание. 

— Его давно схватили, — сказал Ватануки, — и посадили пожизненно. Он всё надеялся, что сумеет выйти сухим из воды, но понял, что бестолку. Нет никакого смысла скрывать тела. Теперь он мечтает прославиться на весь мир — всё говорит и говорит без умолку, ждёт, когда к нему придут журналисты и предложат написать о его истории книгу.   
— Ты всё это видишь? — спросил Доумеки. 

В ответ Ватануки только пожал плечами. Халат сильнее сполз с его плеча, собравшись складками на сгибе локтя. 

— Есть столько заклинаний, но нет ни одного, которое заставило бы их заткнуться хотя бы на пять минут. 

Доумеки поднялся, снял пиджак и накинул его Ватануки на плечи. Тот оцепенел. Трубка в его пальцах дрогнула. 

— Холодно, — пояснил Доумеки, вернувшись на место.   
— Ты кретин, — беззлобно огрызнулся Ватануки. Пальцы его рассеянно скользнули по ткани пиджака и замерли на лацкане. 

Он вдруг вздрогнул, будто впервые заметил, каким влажным и прохладным выдалось утро. 

— Пойдём внутрь? — предложил Доумеки, но вместо ответа Ватануки притянул его за воротник и поцеловал, едва задевая губами губы, целомудреннее, чем мать целует ребёнка. Доумеки замер, ожидая объяснений, но Ватануки молча держал его за ворот и не поднимал глаз.

Повисла пауза. Сместившись вперёд всем весом, Ватануки уткнулся лбом Доумеки в плечо и выдохнул. Доумеки неуверенно положил ладонь ему на шею, опасаясь, что сейчас ему велят держать руки при себе. 

Ничего не произошло. Рука Доумеки, огрубевшая из-за тетивы и работы, смотрелась странно на нежной коже, словно варвар трогал грязными лапами фарфоровую фигурку. Он забывал об этом постоянно, потому что постоянно был рядом, но Ватануки не взрослел, ему по-прежнему было семнадцать, и пиджак смотрелся на нём идиотски — как на девчонке, которой парень предложил свою куртку. 

Это было обманчивое впечатление. Доумеки не знал никого из живущих людей, кто был бы сильнее и опаснее Ватануки. 

Если его ещё можно было считать человеком. 

Под рёбрами кольнуло. Отстранившись, он снял с переносицы Ватануки очки, сложил их и убрал в сторону, потом обхватил ладонями его лицо, наклонился и поцеловал без всякой застенчивости, так, как хотел с тех пор, когда они ещё выглядели на один возраст. 

Ватануки прерывисто вздохнул и отшатнулся — они уставились друг на друга, и Ватануки смотрел на него диковато, как на духа, посмевшего самовольно пересечь границы магазина. Даже от пары поцелуев у него припухли губы. Доумеки отвёл глаза и продолжал смотреть в сторону, даже когда Ватануки поднялся. 

Пиджак соскользнул с его плеч и упал на настил. 

— Я, — наконец начал Доумеки, подняв глаза, и замолчал. Он не знал, что сказать.   
— Если ты извинишься, — ответил Ватануки негромко, — я тебя прокляну. 

Он развернулся и ушёл в дом. Помедлив, Доумеки поднялся и пошёл следом.

* * *

Ещё в шестнадцать он решил со свойственной ему упёртостью, что влюблён в Ватануки. Тогда и речи не шло ни о какой магии — они оба учились в школе, оба играли в футбол, сталкивались порой в раздевалках или около умывальников. Просто Доумеки решил, и этого хватило с головой. 

Однажды он решил, что у него есть шанс. Через неделю понял, что шанса нет. Потом он колебался, размышляя, стоило ли обречь себя на пожизненный целибат, но в старшей школе понял, что нет — не стоило. 

Он позволял бы себе сны, но сны не любили младшего Доумеки, как не любили духи и призраки. Если бы ему приснился сон, он решил бы, что это не к добру, и наверняка оказался бы прав. Мир был злым и беспощадным; не стоило ждать от него милостей даже в мелочах.

Поэтому оказавшись в комнате Юко, Доумеки напрягся. Он встал у двери как нечистая сила, которая не могла войти без приглашения, вцепился рукой в дверной косяк и уставился Ватануки в спину. Тот подошёл к кровати и развернулся. 

— Чего ты встал? — спросил он. 

Тут было темно, но Доумеки отчётливо видел его силуэт, различал, как в полумраке поблёскивает красным левый глаз — как у кошки, способной смотреть сквозь тьму. Бледная кожа Ватануки светилась; он взялся правой рукой за воротник халата и остановился, будто не зная, поправить его или снять.

— Помнишь того мальчика в сирени? — наудачу спросил Доумеки, пообещав себе, что если услышит неправильный ответ, то просто развернётся и уйдёт. — Я ещё ждал тебя тогда под дождём.

Ватануки посмотрел на него с недоумением. Он не щурился. Ему не были нужны очки с тех пор, как он сменил Юко, хотя он продолжал их носить, наверное, по привычке. 

— Ты сбрендил? Это была девочка. И гортензия. 

Это был правильный ответ (или он просто очень хотел в это верить). Доумеки отступил от двери, будто что-то толкнуло его в спину. Он подошёл ближе, дотронулся до халата Ватануки и сказал: 

— Пожалуйста, — и Ватануки, помешкав, уронил руки вдоль тела.

Было бы проще, если бы Доумеки хоть как-то представлял себе этот момент, можно было сравнить, разочароваться или обрадоваться, но у него не было никаких ожиданий, ни единого. Он осторожно развязал пояс, и шёлк с тихим шелестом скользнул вниз. Под халатом на Ватануки ничего не было.

Он не знал, чего ожидал, но у Ватануки было обычное человеческое тело, худощавое и нескладное. Доумеки стало неловко, словно он увидел то, что не предназначалось для его глаз, но вопреки неловкости он протянул руку и упёрся кончиками пальцев между ключиц. От кожи шло ровное тепло. Пониже стучало сердце: если зажмуриться, его можно было услышать руками. 

У него было причудливое ощущение, что он оскверняет реликвию, делает то, чего не должен делать, и все поколения его предков сокрушённо качают головами с небес.

— Не смей, — сказал Ватануки.   
— Что? — спросил Доумеки.   
— Относиться ко мне по-особенному. — Ватануки поймал его за подбородок и заставил наклонить голову. — Относись ко мне так же, как к другим. 

Доумеки коротко выдохнул, почти рассмеялся. Он не смог бы относиться к нему так же, как к другим, даже если бы очень этого захотел. 

Вместо этого он сказал: 

— Хорошо. 

И перехватил Ватануки за запястье, чтобы сухо поцеловать его в верхнюю часть ладони, рядом с местом, где под тонкой кожей стучала кровь. Ватануки сжал ладонь в кулак и рывком притянул к себе Доумеки. 

Целоваться он не умел, только кусаться с отчаянными яростью и пылом. Доумеки старался придержать его за плечи, чтобы сгладить напор, но Ватануки потянул его в сторону кровати и толкнул.

Доумеки не сопротивлялся. Он размышлял о том, что у Ватануки никого не было, или почти никого, и, может, всё это происходило сейчас просто потому, что ему стало одиноко, а вариантов лучше всё равно не было. Удивительно, но эта мысль его не задела. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Ватануки, и Ватануки по-кошачьи подставился под его ласку. 

Ничего не изменится, решил Доумеки. Он больше не чувствовал смущения, больше не думал об осквернении и осуждающих предках. Ему было спокойно, так же, как было бы, сиди они на крыльце и играй в го. 

Жизнь Доумеки со своими всеми поворотами шла к этому моменту, и жизнь Ватануки тоже, особенно его. В мире не бывает случайностей — кажется, так говорила Юко. Кажется, так после неё начал говорить Ватануки.

* * *

Он проснулся от невесомых прикосновений к спине. Вздохнув, он повернул голову набок и увидел Ватануки: тот сидел справа от него и водил кистью по его коже. Чернильница, в которую он окунал рыжий кончик, была пустой. 

— Я позвонил в университет, — сказал Ватануки, не отвлекаясь. Доумеки было щекотно, но он терпел. — Сказал, что ты приболел.   
— И кем ты представился? 

Ватануки легонько ударил его рукоятью кисточки по предплечью. Спину немедленно начало пощипывать. 

— Кем я, по-твоему, мог представиться? Не вставай. 

Зато он встал сам. Сегодня на нём было чёрное куротомесодэ, разрисованное понизу золотыми маньчжурскими журавлями. Вместо оби кимоно было опоясано переливающейся золотистой тряпкой. 

Он поднял с блюдца курительную трубку и повернулся. Шея его была исписана красноватыми кровоподтёками — и Доумеки испытал сначала прилив удовлетворения, а потом иррациональное разочарование из-за того, что никто всё равно их не увидит. 

— Волосы для этой кисти взяты с четвёртого хвоста оммёдзи Сэймея, — сказал Ватануки, поднося к губам мундштук. — Может убить, а может исцелить.   
— А ты хочешь убить или исцелить? — поинтересовался Доумеки. 

Он чувствовал себя не умирающим, а просто хорошо отдохнувшим. С другой стороны, он никогда не умирал на самом деле, только подступал опасно близко к краю. Возможно, в мире нет ничего приятнее смерти, поэтому людей так отчаянно убеждают в том, что умирать — плохо. 

— Ещё она восстанавливает духовную энергию, — продолжил Ватануки. Он сел на край кровати, согнув ногу. Кимоно с неё соскользнуло и обнажило лодыжку. Не удержавшись, Доумеки схватил Ватануки за щиколотку, потянул на себя и прижался губами к выпирающей косточке. 

Ватануки выдохнул дым, а потом стукнул по плечу Доумеки кистью. Кожу снова как ошпарило. 

— Лежи смирно.   
— Долго?   
— Пока я не разрешу тебе встать. 

Доумеки не возражал. Он не знал, сколько сейчас времени, и не знал, сколько проспал, и не слишком-то хотел узнавать. Когда Ватануки прилёг рядом, подложив под плечи подушку, Доумеки решил, что готов в принципе никуда не вставать — разве что за едой и выпивкой. 

— Где все? — спросил он.   
— Мару и Моро устроили стирку, Мокона играет в большой комнате, — ответил Ватануки. — Ты можешь лечь удобнее, — сжалился он. — Просто не вставай. Упадёшь, разобьёшь голову и станешь ещё глупее. 

Тогда Доумеки приподнялся на вытянутых руках, чтобы уложить голову Ватануки на живот. Предплечья слегка потряхивало — он действительно был слабее обычного. 

Запустив пальцы в его волосы, Ватануки сказал:   
— Я не рассчитал со вчерашней иеной. Она не причинила серьёзного вреда, и твоя духовная энергия восстановилась бы сама через несколько дней, но скоро полнолуние. — Он легонько потянул Доумеки за волосы и отпустил. — Решил не рисковать.   
— Спасибо, — ответил Доумеки, и Ватануки рассеянно погладил его большим пальцем вдоль брови. — Что на завтрак? 

Фыркнув, Ватануки оттолкнул его голову. 

— Ничего, придурок. Ты его проспал. 

Вчера Доумеки оказался прав: не изменилось ровным счётом ничего, просто не стало больше той последней преграды, отделявшей их друг от друга. Хицуджен, говорила Юко, судьба, предначертанное событие, которого не избежать. Кто-то обнаруживал в этом гнетущий фатализм, но Доумеки нравилась предопределённость. 

Он закрыл глаза, позволив дремоте утянуть себя в темноту.


End file.
